The Morning After
by HTi
Summary: Alec wakes up in Magnus's bed after a wild night. Rated M for lemon. Malec.
1. The Morning After

**Author's Note: Okay, so before we begin the story, I just wanted to say that I imagined this taking place the morning after COFA. You don't have to imagine it as such - there aren't any spoilers - but I think it makes it sweeter that way. And now, on to the story!**

Alec Lightwood was in heaven.

He was caught somewhere in that half-conscious, half-asleep world where everything was peaceful and dreamy and weightless. He knew vaguely that he was asleep, but he wasn't particularly bothered by it. He was comfortable, and he saw no reason to change that.

And so he floated, his body as light as the air around him, his thoughts drifting randomly, each topic forgotten as it passed through his mind. Unconsciously, he reached out, his arms seeking the one he knew was always there.

But his arms came back empty, his fingers brushing only more air. He was troubled by this, and that was all it took to snap him out of his dreamland.

He opened his eyes to the familiar sight of Magnus's bedroom, in all its messy glory. His head was turned sideways on his pillow, which gave him an excellent view of the empty space next to him. He blinked, confused, and began to sit up.

"Alec?"

He jumped, ever so slightly, but relaxed quickly at the familiar voice. He turned his head to see Magnus half-buried in his closet, an ever-growing pile of shoes surrounding him.

"Hey," he said, his voice slightly raspy, like it always was in the morning. Magnus was at his side in an instant.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said, reaching out to touch Alec's cheek. He bent down to give him a morning kiss, and Alec noticed he was fully dressed, apart from his bare feet. This was in stark contrast with Alec, who was nestled comfortably inside the bed, completely naked.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked, as Magnus broke away to look at him. The warlock smiled, clearly amused.

"This is actually pretty late for me, love. I wouldn't have gotten up at all if one of my clients hadn't found out I was back in town and threatened to burn down every Paul Mitchell outlet within ten miles if I didn't help her with her husband's snoring problem." The look on his face was one of pure horror. Alec just shook his head, used to his boyfriend saying things he didn't understand.

"What time is it?"

"Two."

"Two?" Alec was alarmed. He never slept this late. Even on his off days, he was always up and ready by six-thirty. His ever-more-frequent trips to Magnus's flat had thrown this off slightly, but still–two? "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

"Well, you looked like you needed the rest, sweetums. Besides, after the night you had, I figured you might need some time to recuperate." Magnus dropped him a glittery wink. Alec's face turned bright red.

"You're so–"

"And," Magnus cut him off, his face loving again. "I couldn't bear to wake you. You look so innocent when you're asleep." He smiled. "It's your fault for being so damn cute."

"I'm not innocent," Alec grumbled, crossing his arms. Magnus laughed, sweeping in for another kiss.

"Oh, honey," he said, his eyes sparkling. "I know. You proved that well enough last night."

Alec turned, if possible, even redder. Magnus smiled again, and this time when they kissed, he didn't let go.

Alec moaned, lifting his hand to fist it in Magnus's hair, which was already gelled and styled into his usual spikes. Magnus, for his part, didn't seem particularly eager to see his client; he shifted his body so he was directly above the bed, finally giving up entirely and climbing up to join the shadowhunter. His hands roamed Alec's body, pulling back the covers slightly, and Alec gasped, whispering Magnus's name as the warlock peppered his neck with kisses.

"Magnus," he said, as the hand roamed further. He swallowed, trying to hold back the wave of lust washing over him. Magnus ignored him, his lips trailing downward…

"Magnus," he repeated, more insistently this time. Magnus glanced up, progress stopped but hand still circling his hip. Alec took a deep breath. "Not that I don't love the attention you're giving me–"

Magnus smirked.

"–but we can't do this right now."

Magnus raised a delicate eyebrow.

"And why ever not, my love?"

"Because," Alec said firmly, trying to hold his ground as Magnus crawled back up to look at him, framing his face with his arms. "You have to get to your–"

Magnus silenced him with a kiss. Alec tried to break free, but this wasn't their usual kiss. This was insistent, with clear longing and impatience behind it. Alec's pulse jumped, and he found himself reaching up with both arms this time, twining them around his neck and in his hair once more, tugging on the spikes. This only seemed to spur Magnus on, as he continued to attack Alec's mouth, his tongue pushing past his lips and into familiar territory. Alec moaned again, around Magnus's mouth, and his hips bucked upward involuntarily.

At this, Magnus broke away, his cheshire grin stretched from ear to ear. Alec stared up at him, panting, hands still tangled in his hair.

"Not that this isn't fun," Magnus said, bowing his head to kiss Alec's throat. Alec gasped again, his eyelids fluttering. "But you're right. I really need to be getting to my clients."

"What?" Alec breathed, stunned. "Now? You can't just–just leave me like this–"

"Trust me, baby, I don't want to," Magnus said, his face suddenly somber, but with that same mischievous glint in his cat eyes. "But trust me, this won't take long. I'll be back before you know it."

Alec's arms dropped haphazardly to his sides as Magnus pulled away. He knew his expression was hurt, because Magnus suddenly looked guilty.

"Baby," he whispered, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed. "I'll be back soon. I promise." He leaned in one final time, his long fingers brushing Alec's cheek. "Try not to move too much, darling. The way you're laying right now, you look positively...delicious."

And then he was gone, black boots magically appearing on his feet as he swept out the door.

Alec watched the spot where he'd gone for a long time, unwilling to believe he'd actually left him like that. Surely he was just beyond the door, waiting to spring once Alec let his guard down.

"Magnus?"

No answer.

"Magnus? Are you here?"

Still silence. Then, as if in response, Chairman Meow started whining, probably starving from being denied breakfast for so long. Alec groaned, turning over in bed and burying his face in the pillow.

After a few minutes of pathetic self-pity, Alec decided to get up, despite Magnus's urges to remain in bed. He tried to find his clothes, but all he managed to locate was the shirt Magnus had literally ripped off of him last night, before snapping the rest away. Finally, he gave up and slipped on the plainest robe in Magnus's closet, a completely black silk number that barely reached his knees.

He stepped outside the room, checking again to ensure Magnus wasn't still hiding in an act of extreme patience. He wasn't. Alec sighed and continued.

He started with Chairman Meow. The cat was still whining, and Alec knew from experience that if he didn't get food now, he'd attack later. After filling his bowl with the fancy tuna cat food Magnus kept lying around, he stood up, intent on making some coffee.

To his surprise, he found a still-hot cup of Starbucks on the kitchen counter, complete with a note in familiar handwriting.

Dearest Alec,

I'm eternally sorry to have left you alone like that, but here's a heartfelt gift from me in the hopes that it warms you up before my return.

All my love,

Magnus

P.S. I thought I ordered you to stay in bed. There will be vengeance upon my return.

The note was adorned with about a dozen frilly hearts, the kind little girls drew in their notebooks. Alec shook his head and picked up the cup, taking a sip. It was good, albeit a little too sugary for his taste.

After his coffee was done, Alec decided to take a shower. He hadn't had one since yesterday, and frankly, last night's action had left him sweaty and sticky. Dumping the cup in the trash can, he made his way to Magnus's bathroom and closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it.

There was still one problem he had to contend with. Magnus's departure had left him feeling a little...needy...and that was showing up in his lower regions. He'd been trying to relax it off, but it simply wasn't going away. So once he slipped out of the robe and into Magnus's warm shower, he began to show himself some affection.

He groaned at the back of his throat. He hadn't gotten himself off in a long time since, frankly, he hadn't needed to. He'd had Magnus at his disposal for weeks as they traveled the world, and though they'd hardly spent every waking moment in bed, they hadn't exactly neglected their needs, either. He shuddered as he remembered the night they'd spent in Egypt, their bed rocking as a sandstorm raged outside. Magnus had had to leave an extra-large tip to compensate for the shattered bedsprings. Alec blushed at the thought.

Just as his ministrations were starting to get good, he heard the front door open and close. His eyes widened. Surely Magnus wouldn't come in–

"Alec?"

Shit. Alec's hand moved faster, trying to finish before he got caught. Unfortunately, this action elicited several unintentional (and loud) sounds, and Magnus's acute hearing picked up on them immediately.

"Alec? Are you in here?"

"I'm showering," Alec called back, his voice choked. The bathroom door opened. He cursed internally.

"Baby? What are you showering for?"

"I just felt...ah...dirty. From last night, you know?"

There was a pause.

"...Okay." Magnus's silhouette moved closer. Alec's eyes widened. "Mind if I join you, love? I know I left you cold this morning…"

"No!" Magnus seemed startled by the panic in Alec's voice. He tried to remedy the situation. "I mean, no, you didn't leave me...cold…"

He couldn't take this anymore. It was too much.

"Alec? What's wrong?"

He heard the curtain being pulled aside.

"No, don't–"

But then he was face-to-face with Magnus. He had to admit, he looked good. He'd dressed simply today, only wearing a yellow mesh shirt, almost see-through, with a double-belt and his usual leather pants. His feet were, once again, bare. When he saw Alec, his eyebrows nearly shot up into his hair.

"Alec? Are you–?"

He didn't finish his question. He didn't have to. Alec was humiliated. He looked down at the shower drain, wishing it would just swallow him up, too. Then Magnus sighed.

"Honey, if you were that badly off, you should have just told me."

Alec looked up, startled, to see Magnus moving forward still, his face amused, like this morning. With a snap, his clothes were gone, and he was stepping into the shower with him, closing the curtain behind them.

"Magnus, no–"

"Shh, I'll make it all better, sweetie."

Magnus moved to stand behind Alec, leaning the shadowhunter against his chest, whispering soft words into his ear. Alec shivered, but he didn't move away. Especially when Magnus's hand reached down to take his aching member into his hand. He choked as Magnus began to pump, hard but careful, not wanting to hurt him.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetheart. I'll take it away."

"Magnus...Magnus…" Alec was starting to get dizzy. He leaned his head back, resting it on Magnus's shoulder. The pumping grew faster. "Oh, Angel...Oh, God…"

"You like that?" Magnus whispered. He gave two frantic nods. "Yes? How about this?"

Magnus turned him around, still pumping at the same rapid pace, and met Alec's lips. Alec gave a very audible moan and threw his arms around Magnus's neck, leaning in, trying to get closer to him.

"Yes...yes, Magnus, yes…"

"M-Magnus...ahh…"

"Magnus! Oh, Angel! Don't stop!"

The pumping had reached a mind-numbing pace. Alec stifled a sob, burying his head in Magnus's shoulder once again as he rocked his hips against his hand, trying desperately to increase the sensation. Magnus drew his face back up to his, crushing their lips together and squeezing hard. Alec screamed.

"Baby," Magnus panted, his own breathing out of control now. "I need you. Now."

Alec just nodded, beyond words. He felt a finger push inside of him, and he muffled his groan against Magnus's shoulder. Another finger joined the first, readying him with slightly more urgency than usual. It must have really killed Magnus to leave him this morning.

By the time the third finger went in, Alec's moans had become incoherent. He pushed against Magnus, begging him to take him, to fuck him, to fuck him now.

"Please, Magnus," he rasped, meeting his eyes under the stream of water. Magnus looked at him, his expression just as desperate. "Please."

That did it. With a snap and a few strokes of his hand, Magnus prepared himself, and then Alec felt himself being lifted, several feet into the air and over Magnus's head. Then, before he could protest, Magnus brought him back down again, shoving himself inside as he did.

Alec screamed again. He gripped the back of Magnus's neck, tears running down his cheeks as Magnus moved him up and down, thrusting deeper and deeper inside of him at an increasing pace. The sensation was breathtaking, made only better by the feeling of warm water pouring down their backs. Alec cried out, begging Magnus to go harder, to go deeper, to penetrate his whole being as only he could. Magnus lowered him all the way, sheathing himself completely inside of him, and Alec gave a choked sound, placing his forehead against Magnus's.

With a gentle touch, Magnus pulled their lips together, and they relished in each other as he began to thrust again, holding Alec stationary to keep the heated kiss intact. Alec gripped him even tighter, gasping into his mouth, but Magnus didn't let him break away.

Finally, when the feeling of Magnus's rapid thrusts grew to be too much, Alec's stomach began to tense up. Magnus, recognizing the reaction, sped up, searching for his own release. He was nearly there when Alec cried out, white liquid shooting across their chests. Magnus hit his climax on the next thrust, coming in a rush of energy that almost took his balance with it. Slowly, Alec lowered himself to the ground, landing softly on his feet and raising his hands to support Magnus. He rubbed Magnus's back as the warlock shuddered, still feeling the effects of his orgasm. They stood like that for a while, Alec kissing up and down his neck.

Finally, Magnus pulled himself back to his full height. Alec looked up at him with glowing eyes, the kind he only got when he felt truly intimate.

"Magnus," he whispered, meeting his eyes. "Thank you."

"Oh, lover," Magnus replied, and Alec blushed at the nickname. "You have no idea. I'm the one who ought to be thanking you."

"Maybe you still can," Alec said, an oddly playful tone in his voice. Magnus raised his eyebrows as Alec's hand slowly crawled up his back. He gave him an evil grin. "I never did get to finish my morning kiss."

Magnus's eyes popped, and Alec turned around, switching off the shower. He looked back at Magnus with a wink.

"Meet me in the bedroom?"

Magnus's jaw dropped. Alec turned and slipped out of the shower, grabbing a towel on the way out of the bathroom. As he stared dumbly after the newly-bold shadowhunter, he heard his parting words:

"Don't keep me waiting."


	2. The Night Before

**Author's Note: Well, since so many of you asked for this, I felt it was my duty to at least TRY! If it didn't work, it didn't work, but I thought this turned out okay. I don't usually work on request like this, but if I'd been reading the original story, I'd have wanted it, too…**

**So, without further ado...the night before!**

When Simon looked, he saw Alec and Magnus wrapped up in each others' arms, speaking too softly for prying ears. If he'd looked _closely_, he would have seen their muted whispers suddenly change course, as Magnus murmured something to Alec that made him blush. He would have seen the gentle caress of Magnus's hand, the sudden spark in Alec's gaze. He would have seen Magnus's eyes pop, a reaction to Alec's whispered reply.

Instead, he saw them vanish out the front door.

When the cab driver looked, he saw two boys sitting next to one another, their eyes never breaking contact. If he'd looked _closely_, he would have seen the passion in those eyes, the longing, the need. He would have seen Alec's blush return, this time in full force, as Magnus's hand shimmied down his back. He would have seen the impatient tapping of Alec's foot, stilled only when Magnus placed his own over it.

Instead, he saw the lump of cash–no change needed–shoved in his face barely a second after arriving at their destination.

When the landlady looked, she saw her flamboyant tenant kissing that nice boy against his doorstop, hands roaming and bodies pressed together. If she'd looked _closely_, she would have seen that it was the nice boy who had instigated the kiss, pulling his surprised–yet all-too-willing–boyfriend against him as said boyfriend searched desperately for the doorknob. She would have seen the nice boy's hands tangle in her tenant's hair, the brief break in the kiss that occurred when he tugged. She would have seen her tenant find the doorknob at last, jerking it open and stumbling inside.

Instead, she saw the door slam shut behind them.

-_xxxxx_-

In 800 years, Magnus had never been so completely, thoroughly turned on.

He'd had his fair share of lovers–more than his fair share, arguably–but none of them had ever affected him like the the dark-haired shadowhunter, who was currently straddling him on his own staircase, capturing his mouth in an unbelievably hot kiss.

Magnus growled, deep in his throat, wrapping a hand in Alec's hair and pulling hard. Alec gasped, but he was in some sort of mood tonight; instead of stopping shyly like he normally would have, he just plunged in deeper, letting his tongue explore Magnus's open mouth.

Magnus moaned. It felt like his whole body was on fire. How was it that this boy could do this to him? How could he ever have thought he was–he shuddered at the word–_trivial?_ It was ridiculous. No trivial person could have made him feel like this.

"Alec," he breathed, taking advantage of one of Alec's brief pauses for air. "Baby, I'm enjoying this as much as you are, but the way this is going, we're gonna be awfully uncomfortable on this little step."

Alec nodded, looking out of breath, as well. Magnus noticed a hint of a blush. That was more like it.

"What do you...what do you suggest?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly hoarse.

"Well, for starters, I'd suggest we go upstairs," Magnus offered, looking him in the eye. Alec nodded, but he didn't move.

"We should–"

But then Magnus cut him off, taking his mouth again, unable to bear another second without it. He dropped his hands from Alec's hair and instead wrapped them around his thighs, gripping tightly. Knowing what was coming, Alec braced himself.

Magnus stood up, lifting Alec (for a well-muscled shadowhunter, he was actually pretty light) along with him. Alec clung to him, wrapping his legs around him and letting Magnus carry him up the stairs. They'd had more than one near-fatal accident trying to ascend the staircase mid-make-out, and clearly Alec thought it was worth it to let Magnus carry him rather than risk ending the whole evening.

Once upstairs, Magnus let Alec down, their lips still locked together. He meant to pull him in the direction of the bedroom, but Alec had other plans. He dragged Magnus to the living room, where he threw him down on the couch and pounced on top of him.

Magnus let his head tilt back with a groan. This was too much. His shy little shadowhunter was coming out of his shell, all at once, and in a most glorious fashion. He couldn't imagine how the moment could get any more perfect.

"Want you...now…" Alec panted, tugging at Magnus's belt buckle. When it came loose, he threw it halfway across the room, where it landed with a _thud_. Magnus was slightly confused, wondering what on earth Alec was planning. Then, suddenly, his pants were at his knees, and Alec was meeting his gaze, and he just _knew_.

"_Alec_," he whispered, as the boy caught his lips again, before that gorgeous mouth began to descend, down the planes of his chest exposed by Alec's eager hands at the doorstep. He knew what was coming, but that didn't stop the pure rush that occurred when Alec's shy mouth came down around Magnus.

Magnus cried out, his words incoherent, strangled by the moans pouring out of his mouth. Alec had only ever indulged in this unspeakable pleasure once, during their first night together in Paris. However, there had been a fair amount of coercing on Magnus's part on that occasion. This was completely unprompted. It was so...so…

_Hot._ Alec was clearly a novice when it came to oral sex, but Magnus still saw stars as his hot, wet mouth moved over him, in and out, in and out, in and out…

"Oh,_ baby_…"

Then, as an entirely different rush began to wash over him, he yanked himself back into lucidness. Gently, he put a hand to the back of Alec's head, pulling him up to face him.

Alec looked confused. Magnus just smiled, bringing him in for another kiss, this one even more heated, his whole body thrumming. His need was desperate, but he didn't want to get there just yet. He wanted more.

"Unzip your pants," he whispered roughly into Alec's ear. Shaking, Alec obeyed. All that boldness and he was still nervous about undressing in front of him. Magnus shook his head, forever baffled by the boy he loved.

As Alec pulled his pants–and then his boxers–down, Magnus slid off the couch. He did his work best at a lower angle. Finally, when Alec sat before him in all his glory, Magnus put his hands on both thighs and dove in.

Alec let out a raptured cry. That was almost enough to send Magnus into that white haze of ecstasy, but he held back, focusing all of his attention on the task at hand. Alec moaned and ran his hands through his dark hair, crying out again and again, begging for more.

_You got it, sweet cheeks._ Magnus attacked Alec's lower region, sliding his mouth down and taking him in all at once. Alec let out an ecstatic scream.

"MAGNUS! DON'T STOP!"

Like he would ever deny his lover the pleasure he so deserved. He sucked greedily on the base, massaging his thighs with his hands, coaxing back the natural tension Alec always had when it came to intimacy. Alec's head was thrashing back and forth, and he bucked his hips, thrusting into Magnus's mouth. He'd never realized just how _forceful _Alec could be. Maybe one day he'd try him out on top…

But that was a thought for a later date. Magnus made a swallowing motion with his mouth, flattening his tongue and letting it slide up the bottom of Alec's length. That was what did it. Alec shot off, a rush of white liquid hitting the back of Magnus's throat. He swallowed it all, down to the last drop, and when he met Alec's eyes again, the baby blues were dazed, hazy with pleasure. He looked as if he might fall asleep right there.

_Oh, no you don't._

_-xxxxx-_

Alec groaned as Magnus lifted him off the couch, dragging him with him in the direction of the bedroom. He was exhausted–from the day, from their pointless feud, from the fight in the building. Not to mention the epic orgasm Magnus had just brought him to. He was looking forward to a good sleep.

With this in mind, he pulled his pants back up, not in the mood to change into pajamas. Magnus sent him a look as he stepped out of his own pants. Alec mentally shrugged. Magnus had always slept in the nude.

They made it to the bedroom without falling, which was impressive, considering Alec's head was swaying from tiredness. Then, as soon as the bedroom door was closed, Magnus had slammed him against it.

"Did you really think you could get off that easily?" he whispered, and Alec shuddered. Of course. Magnus hadn't had a chance to finish yet.

A few weeks ago, Alec would have been nervous, unsure of what to do. He would have told Magnus how tired he was, that he really just wanted to go to bed. But things were different now. He wasn't the same shy little boy who had stumbled into a warlock's party, giggling at everything he said.

"Of course not," he said, taking a handful of Magnus's ass. Magnus's eyes rolled back in his head.

"God, you drive me crazy sometimes," he said, attacking his neck with feverish kisses. Alec moaned, throwing his hands back around his neck, entwining them in his hair, which only spurred Magnus on further.

"Baby," he said, his body pressing hard against Alec's. "I need you. _Now_."

Alec could sense the urgency in his voice. He moved his hands to slide the shirt off of Magnus's torso, his only remaining clothing. Magnus, in turn, was tugging at Alec's shirt, but his hands were digging, stretching…

The shirt ripped off with a sharp tear. In another setting, Alec might have been angry, but it just made him very aware of the ratio of clothes between the two of them.

"Magnus," he whispered, his hips moving not-so-subtly with his boyfriend's. "Take them off. Now. You can do it…_mmmph_…" He made a frantic sound as Magnus's hips thrust into his. "..._faster!_"

Magnus apparently saw the double entendre in Alec's words, and with a loud, echoing snap he whisked away the shadowhunter's remaining clothes. All of a sudden, the room was too hot for Alec to bear. He groaned, leaping again into Magnus's waiting arms, letting him carry him–still grinding their crotches together in a maddening rhythm–over to the bed.

"Magnus,_ please!_" Alec panted, so aroused he felt he might actually burst into tears. He couldn't take this much longer. "I _need_ you!"

But Magnus didn't move. He just stood over him, letting his legs dangle off the bed.

"Tell me," he whispered. Alec stared at him. "Tell me what you need."

Alec swallowed.

"I need you, Magnus. I need you inside of me. I need you...I need you so bad."

Slowly, Magnus laid down with him. He snapped a bottle of lube into his hands, coating himself up.

"More."

"I want you to take me. I want you to make love to me so hard I'll feel like I'll never come down. That's what it feels like when you take me, Magnus. Like...Like heaven."

Magnus cut him off with a kiss, rearranging his body to place him on the bed properly, placing his head against the pillows.

"Alec," he said seriously, looking him in the eye. "I have never–_will _never–loved anyone the way I love you. There are no words for the way I feel about you."

"Show me," Alec whispered, tears building in his eyes. "Show me how you feel."

Magnus smiled and kissed him, and this time he didn't speak, even after it was done. He steadied himself at Alec's entrance, and when Alec wordlessly told him he was ready, he went in.

Alec's body rose off the bed in a high arc, crashing back down with enough force to break any non-magically-reinforced bedsprings. Magnus captured his lips again, his thrusts long and purposeful. Alec shuddered.

After a few minutes of this, Magnus began to speed up his movements, going in and out of Alec at a dizzying pace. Alec cried out and reached for the headboard, his other hand tangled hopelessly in Magnus's dark hair. They were both shaking now, their minds completely caught up in the moment.

Magnus reached his hand down, taking Alec's straining erection into his hand. Alec's eyes flew open, and he vaguely took in Magnus's sweat-beaded skin, his glowing eyes, his loving yet concentrated expression. Then Magnus began to pump at the pace of his thrusts, and Alec's eyes fluttered closed again.

It was only a short time later that Alec felt his stomach tightening. He knew Magnus was close by the erratic pattern of his thrusts, and though he wanted to wait for him, he simply couldn't hold back any longer. He came with a loud cry of ecstasy, feeling his release and registering numbly that Magnus was coming, as well.

Magnus hit his release hard, shooting off inside of Alec, who was too caught up in his own climax to pay it much mind. When the rush passed, he collapsed on top of Alec, not bothering to pull out.

They stayed like that for a while, each feeling the other's racing pulse. Finally, after a few minutes Alec groaned–not loud, and probably not intentionally, but Magnus knew what he was thinking. Slowly, he withdrew, feeling Alec's chest lift with the sensation. Then he sank down in his usual spot next to him in bed, pulling the worn-out shadowhunter close to him.

"Baby?" he whispered, and Alec's eyes slowly opened. He put a hand on his cheek, stroking gently with his thumb. "You are _anything_ but trivial."

Alec smiled, his eyelids still droopy. He scooted closer to Magnus, draping an arm around his back.

"I know," he said, nestling his chin in Magnus's shoulder. "I love you, Magnus."

"I love you, too, Alec."

And then they both drifted off, peacefully wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N: Whew! That was a long one! If you guys hadn't asked so nicely… Geez, I spoil you! :)**

**Well, I hope this was a decent send-up to the original story. The first chapter actually came to me while I was at school, but I had to work to get this one out. I hope it turned out okay!**

**If you liked this, please, please, please review! I love reviewers with all my heart! I really do!**


End file.
